Video game devices that permit CPUs to execute game programs and permit display devices to display a variety of characters have become popular.
And recently, in a background of increased CPU speeds and reduced memory prices, video game devices that can provide virtual reality using three-dimensional data have been developed and are being widely marketed.
In this situation, there is increased demand for games that enable players to experience a sense of unity with characters displayed on displays during the course of the games, or for games that can provide a pseudo-sense of reality, as though a character displayed on a display were a living entity, and for video game devices for these games.